We Are Free
by Nuuhtella
Summary: The war is over and now it is time to do all of the things that they could not do before. Grieve, laugh, be free, fall in love, have a family. Finally it was their time and Hermione Granger doesn't plan to waste a second of it. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Deals with death.

Challenges

Shipping Wars Competition: Romione Vs Harmony (HPFC) - Prompt #4: 'It Is You (I Have Loved)' by Dana Glover (song)

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 1. Aphrodite: Write a romance fic.

 **Word Count:** 2,116

* * *

A flash of green. A flash of red. A wand flying through the air. A body hitting the ground. Then silence, just silence. For just a moment the entire room was silent before the screams and cheers began. Hermione Granger ran towards her best friend, Harry Potter, engulfing him in a desperate hug. One thought consumed her mind, just one. _We've won._ Disbelief turned to unrelenting happiness. She let go of Harry and looked up at the tall, lanky boy with freckles and fiery red hair. He looked down at her with an expression full of love and joy. And Ron Weasley was kissing her for the second time in her life, and Hermione was ecstatic. They broke apart and a loud giggle escaped her lips. Ron began to laugh so exuberantly that she joined in. Harry and Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, began to join in. This was the happiest Hermione had been in a long time. Finally, they were free. Yet guilt and grief were still with them, grief they would never be rid of. Soon everybody was in the Great Hall. Hermione sat with Ron, leaning her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Across from them sat Percy with his arm around George, two brothers comforting one another in their grief.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose," Hermione began to sing quietly to herself.

"What is that you're singing?" Ron murmured as he intertwined his fingers with her own.

"Just a song my mother used to sing to me. It was her favourite."

Hermione nuzzled herself closer to him. Speaking of her family was painful. Ron surprised her by kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Don't worry. They'll turn up. I promise," said Ron.

"I know," she sighed.

"Hope this is the last bit of trouble we see. It always seems to be us."

Hermione sat up and looked at him. "In that case _I'm_ going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or _worse_ expelled."

Ron roared with laughter as Hermione grinned. "So that's how it is, eh?"

"Yes."

They laughed a little more before leaning back into their embrace.

"I love you, you know," Ron murmured.

"I know," Hermione replied. "It's nice to hear regardless."

"And you?"

"Don't pretend you don't know already."

"It's nice to hear regardless."

Hermione looked into his eyes. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

Ron bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione sat up as somebody came to greet them, keeping a firm hold of his hand. They didn't stay for long but it didn't matter. Just as they left they heard Harry whisper from behind, beckoning them to follow. They got up immediately and followed him out of the Great Hall where he shed his cloak and led them up the broken marble staircase. Peeves was zooming around singing a victory song. As they walked Harry began to fill her and Ron in over all that had happened. He recounted all that he'd seen in the pensieve to what he had encountered in the forest. Hermione was astounded and was only just letting her thoughts be known when they reached the headmasters office.

"Can we go up?" asked Harry.

"Feel free," said the stone gargoyle which now stood lopsided.

They went up and Harry pushed open the door. He let out a cry due to the noise that greeted them but seemed to quickly realise that it was merely the portraits applauding. Hermione watched with shining eyes as he and Dumbledore had one last final conversation.

"And then there's this," said Harry, holding up the elder wand. "I don't want it."

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I was happier with my own."

With that he pulled out his broken wand and, to Hermione's astonishment, used the elder wand to fix it. Although she had said that it most likely could not be repaired she was sure that this extremely powerful wand had managed it. Perhaps there was nothing it could not do. Harry picked up his beloved wand and looked back up at Dumbledore. He told him what he planned to do with the elder wand and the portrait Dumbledore smiled with assent.

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth. And I've had enough trouble for a lifetime," said Harry.

The three of them laughed and Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck. "I am so happy that you're alive. So so happy. But don't you dare do that to me _ever_ again."

"Sorry," said Harry, his voice muffled slightly by her hair.

Hermione released him and stood back and held his hands, giving him a slightly watery smile. Ron put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze.

"Let's go," said Ron.

~P~

Over the next week or so neither Harry, Ron or Hermione could escape their grief. They held funerals for their fallen comrades but Fred's was the worst. Hermione sat with the other two and Ginny in the front row. Ron gripped Hermione's hand the entire time, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. But they did fall regardless. Hermione let him use her as an anchor. Tears of her own fell thickly into her lap but she didn't care. Ron's need was greater than her own in that moment. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb as Mr Weasley finished up his tearful speech. The wizard presiding over the service asked whether anybody else wanted to say a few words. Bill and Charlie had already said a piece together, George had also gone up, and Mrs Weasley was far too distressed to say anything at all. To everybody's surprise Percy stood up and rather shakily walked to the front.

"I-," Percy began. Ron's grip tightened slightly. "It is a hard thing to lose a brother and even harder when that brother was one of the best." He paused and took a deep ragged breath. "I have not been the best brother; in fact I have been one of the worst. Because of this I had even less time with him than I should have. If I had not let my superiority and vanity get the best of me that would have been different but, as it is, he was gone too soon." Percy held onto the podium for support, closing his eyes and attempting to steady his breathing. "Fred was superior to me in _every_ way. You see he forgave me for my actions. He along with the rest of my family, who I am so grateful for, forgave me and welcomed me back with open arms." Tears began to flow down his face as he looked at each of their faces in turn. "Freddie, our darling Freddie. He died as he lived – laughing and fighting for what is right. You were the best of us and I- I love you."

At that his voice broke and Percy dissolved into tears. Wordlessly Ron stood up and embraced his brother. Hermione watched as the two of them clutched at each other for support. Ginny got up and led them both back safely to their seats, though Hermione vacated hers and took the one next to Harry in order to make room for them to sit together. She looked at Harry and saw his own tears there. They clutched each other's hands as the small wizard went to the front again and ended the service. Mr Weasley and his remaining sons stood up and levitated the coffin with their wands. They began to process towards the grave and the rest of them followed suit. When they reached the place they lowered Fred into the grave and stood back. The presiding wizard said a few more words, followed by each of the Weasley's lowering down a few keepsakes into the grave. Percy put in a rather beaten up teddy bear, while Ginny dropped in a locket. Mr and Mrs Weasley put in one of his baby onesies while Ron, Charlie, and Bill put two quidditch scarves in. George, meanwhile, pulled out a plain white box.

"What's in that?" asked Ginny.

With a watery smile George opened the box to show them. Inside was a box of puking pastels, some canary creams, a pack of muggle playing cards, one of their portable swamps, and an extendable ear. Hermione couldn't help but grin and neither could anybody else; it was perfect. George closed the box with a grin and lowered it down to his brother. The presiding wizard levitated the mound of dirt beside them and filled in the hole. He conjured a white marble headstone with the words _Fred Weasley, Beloved Son and Brother – He died as he lived, laughing_ inscribed upon it. Mrs Weasley stepped forwards and conjured a golden wreath of flowers before placing it gingerly against the headstone.

"I will _always_ love you, my precious baby boy."

~P~

"Do you remember that time when he -hic- tried to make me make an unbreakable vow?" said Ron.

"YES!" George shouted as everybody roared with laughter. "We could have had you as a slave for LIFE!"

Everybody laughed even harder at that. Hermione looked around at all of the faces in the room. Each was tearstained but they all had smiles upon their lips now. Most people had left by now and Mr and Mrs Weasley had already gone up to bed. There were a few stragglers; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Rubeus Hagrid amongst them. Bill and Fleur were sat together, her on his lap as he stroked her long hair. Percy, Charlie, Hagrid, and Olympe Maxime sat together at another table, drinking whiskey and singing songs. Hermione sat with Ron, George, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Lee Jordan. They were telling stories about Fred, reminiscing the good times. It felt good to laugh, something they knew Fred would have wanted.

One by one the room emptied. Madam Maxime had to guide Hagrid out of the tent he was so drunk as she took him home. Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all went to bed at the same time. Neville and Luna went home soon after that and Ginny and Harry had disappeared somewhere. Finally Lee and George left Hermione and Ron to it as they decided to give a visit to the pub in the village. Once they were alone the atmosphere seemed to change. It was calmer than it was a moment ago. A song came on the radio and Ron stood up, holding out his hand. Hermione took it and they began to sway on the spot together.

"It is you I have loved all along," Ron sang along quietly into her ear.

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and gave Ron a long, lingering kiss. "You were so brave today."

"Really? I don't feel brave."

"Well you were."

"Thanks," he replied. "Thank-you for being here, with me. I- I really needed you."

"I know. I'll always be there for you, Ron."

Ron smiled and they continued to dance. Even after the song ended they danced and danced, not wanting to let go of one another. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's chest once again, lost in thought. Part of it was enjoying how warm she felt in the embrace. The other was set on things much darker. She looked up at Ron, not relishing in what had to be said next. His sparkling blue eyes bore into her own.

"There is something that I need to say," she began. "Something that I don't want to say."

"What is it?" said Ron. They had stopped dancing but he still had his hands resting upon her waist.

"I'm leaving for a while. In fact I- I'm not sure how long I will be gone."

"Why?" Sadness coloured his voice.

"My parents," Hermione replied. "I need to find them. Now that the war is over and there are no more funerals to attend…" She trailed off, her sentence unfinished as he turned his head away. "Please say something."

Ron looked at her again and stroked her face with the back of his hand. "When do we leave?"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"You didn't think that I'd let you do this alone, did you?"

Tears of joy filled her eyes. She _would_ find her parents and Ron would help her do it. Ron leaned down and kissed her once more before the two of them continued to dance into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Challenges

Shipping Wars Competition: Romione Vs Harmony (HPFC) - Prompt #2: Trust (word)

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectibles Challenge (HPFC) - Western Green Toad: Someone hears a strange croaky noises in the night. (scenario)

Greek Mythology Category Competition (HPFC) - 11. Hermes: Write about travel. Alternatively, write a letter!fic.

HPFC Royalty Competition - 1,500w+ & Prompt 4. Pastel Yellow.

 **Word Count:** 3,022

* * *

A bitter wind licked at her face as she stood on the edge of the docks at Sydney Harbour. They had arrived in Australia two weeks ago without any luck at all. In fact Hermione was starting to lose hope. Ron, she noticed, seemed to get more determined with each passing day. Somewhere in the back of her mind Hermione was astounded that this was the same person she had met on the Hogwarts Express in her first year. Kind and considerate were not words she would have used to describe Ronald Weasley back then. Although he hadn't been a completely horrible person he was rather rude and sarcastic at times, not empathizing with people. He truly had changed a lot over the past seven years. She supposed they all had. Hermione looked out over the harbour and tried to will it so that her parents would suddenly appear, having remembered all about her and come looking. Of course that could never happen but that didn't stop her hoping.

"Hermione," a voice from behind her called. She looked around and saw the tall, red-haired figure of Ron Weasley half-jogging towards her. "Okay so," he began. "I spoke to the man at the police station like you said and he told me that we could either try and wrestle the information from officials at the English embassy or the department of immigration. He said there was an office at this address we could go to." Hermione merely looked at him. "Shall we go then?"

"You can."

"Don't you want to come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to be disappointed again."

With that Hermione stalked off, leaving Ron rooted to the spot behind her.

~P~

The door to their hotel room was flung open with such force that it bounced against the wall. Hermione looked up and whipped out her wand, though she wasn't afraid. All she had felt recently was numb. Numb and tired from disappointment. Before her stood Ron, red-faced and out of breath. She lowered her wand and waited for him to speak.

"I've – found – an – address," he wheezed.

"What?" Hermione asked. She hadn't quite heard him due to his out-of-breath state.

"I said I've found an address." She merely stared at him, awestruck. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied in an extremely quiet voice.

"Well! Come on then! Let's go." Ron held out his hand to her but she did not take it. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just afraid."

A tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. Come on, it's ok," said Ron. He put an arm around her and she began to sob. "Tell me what's wrong. What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know, everything. I'm afraid that we will find them and I'm afraid that we won't."

"You know, Hermione. For someone as clever as you that made absolutely _no_ sense whatsoever."

Hermione had to giggle at that. "No it's just. I know that we have an address – _and I never want to know how you got it mind_ – but what if it's wrong? What if I get my hopes up and have them shattered the second we get there." Her voice broke and Ron gave her shoulders a squeeze. "And what if it's right and we go there and I find them? They won't recognise me and I'm afraid that it will hurt a lot. Also what if I can't manage to lift the enchantment? It was my first time performing such a spell and what if something went wrong. I just I don't know. And… what if they are happy without me? Would it r-really be right to return their memories?"

"Okay, first things first," said Ron. "I promise you that the address I have is correct."

"But-"

"No, you're going to have to trust me on this one." He paused. "Secondly, they won't recognise you and I am so sorry about that. But I will be there for you the entire time, I promise. Thirdly, they might be happy, yes. But they won't be as happy as they would be w _ith_ you in their life. It is _not_ a selfish act and don't you think it is. And lastly when has Hermione Jean Granger _ever_ encountered a spell she could not manage." Hermione was smiling by now and let out a very teary laugh. "You are amazing and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to return to them their memories. And I know that they will be so proud of you."

"How on earth do you always know what just to say?" asked Hermione.

"Magic." They laughed at the joke. "Shall we leave in the morning then?"

"I'm not sure if I can wait that long."

"Alright, let's go now."

~P~

"What are you thinking about?" Ron murmured.

The two of them where lying on the bed in their new hotel room. They were now in the town where Hermione's parents had moved to though she had felt it was too late to visit them as soon as they arrived. Or at least that was what she's told Ron. In fact the real reason was that she just wasn't ready to see them. However, now she couldn't help but think that putting it off had made it all so much worse. Now she had to spend the night imagining the day tomorrow. But she wasn't feeling like burdening Ron with her true thoughts.

"Nothing really."

He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"I know."

A strange croaking noise sounded outside of the open window. "What was that?"

"What?" asked Hermione.

The croaking noise sounded again. "That!" said Ron.

"It's probably just a toad."

"What if it's something more dangerous? We are in Australia after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up to close the window. "There," she said.

Ron laughed. "My knight in shining armour."

He put his arm over his forehead like a damsel in distress. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. Ron opened up his arms to her and she lay back down on the bed, falling asleep in the comfort of his arms.

~P~

It was the next morning and the two of them were walking towards her parent's new address. The sky was a cloudless blue but the autumn breeze ensured that it was cool. Hermione felt nervous. Nervous but excited. On the way she couldn't help but imagine what kind of life they would be leading now. Perhaps it was a life of leisure. Perhaps they had opened a new dental practice out here. I suppose she would find out soon regardless. They turned the corner and found themselves on the street that her parents now lived on. It seemed nice, peaceful. The houses weren't mansions but they were rather big and extremely pleasant. In fact Hermione was sure that more than one of them would have a pool. Finally they were almost there… number 52… 54… 56… 58.

There it was, right in front of her. It was a beautiful white-brick two-story house, complete with a small front garden which had been filled with her mother's favourite flowers – tulips. Someone had painted the door and window frames a soft, sky-blue and for some reason Hermione was sure that she could see her father's hand in that. It truly was a dream house. For a few moments all Hermione could do was stand and stare at it. Ron wordlessly took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione wanted to smile back but she couldn't bring her mouth to do it. She took a tentative step forwards, then another one, and another. Finally that yellow door was within touching distance. Hermione held her hand up and knocked twice. The anticipation was such that she could hardly bear it. In fact as a few seconds stretched into a few minutes without somebody answering Ron decided it would do to knock again. A wave of disappointment ran through her.

"They're not home," she said, a defeated tone to her voice.

Ron didn't seem to want to give up, cupping his hands to the windows and looking in. Normally Hermione may have been bothered by such behaviour but she was too anxious about other things at that present moment.

"Well, let's come back later," he said, clearly trying to keep a cheerful edge to his voice.

"Okay."

As they weren't home Ron suggested that the two of them explore the small town in which her parents had settled. Hermione agreed only to have something to do. She felt as though a little hope had drained out of her. The thing was that Hermione was so much looking forward to seeing her parents and had built their reunion up so much in her mind only to be bitterly disappointed. For a Saturday the town didn't seem to be very busy. They walked hand in hand past the café's, small boutiques, and other little shops that decorated the quaint high street. Ron suggested that they stopped for lunch and soon found themselves sitting outside in the dim sunshine. He ordered some food for the both of them and Hermione picked at it without really noticing what it was. In all honesty she didn't much feel like eating but knew in the back of her mind that she should. After Ron had finished his meal, Hermione only consuming a third of her own, they decided to walk back to their hotel and try again later. On the way Ron thought that they might get some groceries for dinner and so they stopped at the greengrocers. Just as Hermione stepped out of the shop somebody bumped into her in their hurry, knocking her backwards.

"Sorry, I don't know where my head is sometimes," the woman said. Hermione looked up and saw the face of her mother staring back at her. "Are you alright, dear?"

Hermione said nothing; she was too shocked to speak. "She's fine," said Ron politely. "Thank you though."

Mrs Granger gave them a smile, turned around, and walked into the shop. Hermione stared after the woman. That was her mother. Her mother! She had been within touching distance, something she had longed for since they parted. They walked back to the hotel, Ron guiding her. She walked in silence but he chattered a bit, saying that they were sure to be in that evening and that they would go back then. Hermione wanted to say something but words wouldn't come to her. She felt numb from the encounter. It was far worse than she had expected. Her mother hadn't recognised her at all, just as Hermione knew that she wouldn't. Yet it hurt. It hurt so badly. It was like the pain was impacting her entire body, making it as though she could hardly breathe.

"Hermione. Hermione!" said Ron. "What's the matter?"

She looked up into his worried eyes. "That was my mother."

Ron looked dumbstruck. "Should we go back? What should I do?"

"No, no," said Hermione shaking her head. "We'll go back this evening. That's a better plan. I need time to think."

"Okay."

Ron continued to look worried but Hermione couldn't preoccupy herself with that just then. Finally she would have her parents back, and she couldn't wait.

~P~

Once again Hermione found herself staring up at her parent's new home. This time she knew for sure that they were in. Their car was parked outside and the living room light was turned on. They had had to change their previous plan because Mrs Granger had already seen Hermione and they didn't want to risk her being recognised as it would not have worked. The plan was to knock on the door and pretend that they had broken down, and then ask if they could use their phone. Now they had decided to just use magic because that was the only fool proof way to gain entry and perform the reversal spell. It wasn't a prospect that Hermione relished, even to get them back. To her it was wrong. She had already cast a spell on them without their consent and she was about to do it again just so she could undo what she had done. But, either way, it needed to be done. Hermione raised her hand and knocked thrice upon the door. They heard footsteps walking down the hall and then the door was flung open. In front of them stood her father, a bright smile on his face.

"Hello," said Mr Granger.

That was all he had managed to get out before Ron raised his wand and cast a confundus spell upon him. They walked inside and closed the door behind them after Ron assured Mr Granger that he had invited them inside. He led them into the living room and invited them to stay for dinner. At that moment Mrs Granger walked in from the kitchen and stared around in confusion.

"Wendell, who's this?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Ah, hello dear. These nice people are staying for dinner."

"They are? Wait! I remember you!"

"Hermione now," Ron hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why are you here? I don't understand," said Mrs Granger. "Is it something to do with earlier tod-"

Hermione had raised her wand and performed the counter curse on her mother. She then turned to her father and repeated it. For a few moments she wasn't sure that it had worked. The spell was busy weavings its web and it was a bit of a waiting game. Then, after what felt like an age, their eyes finally fluttered and came into focus. She found her mother's eyes almost immediately.

"Her- Hermione?" said Mrs Granger.

Mrs Granger's eyes were filled with so much love at that moment Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She took a step forwards.

"Mum! Dad!" said Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione," said Mr Granger.

They wrapped their daughter in their arms. A family reunited.

~P~

Hours had passed since Hermione's parents had regained their memories. Hermione sat cuddled up to her mother as she stroked her hair. Her father was holding her hand as he sat on the other side of her, talking to Ron who had continuously been making cups of tea. They had been caught up on what had happened since they had left, though Ron had thankfully left out some of the more disturbing details. Hermione didn't think that they needed to know everything, just enough. It would have done more harm than good. Perhaps it was wrong to keep such things from them but Hermione didn't want to hurt them further, nor make them worry. Throughout the whole ordeal her mother hadn't said much though she had clutched Hermione to her as though she were afraid that if she let go then Hermione would disappear into thin air. Hermione didn't mind, she couldn't imagine ever minding again. It felt absolutely wonderful to have them back in her life and she vowed never to lose them again.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.

"What" said Mrs Granger sharply.

"Well it's just it might be best for us all to get some sleep."

"No!" A note of panic had entered her voice.

"It's alright, dear," Mr Granger soothed. "They can stay here."

"Yes, yes. That's better."

She visibly relaxed and went back to stroking Hermione's hair. Ron muttered something about retrieving their things from the hotel and checking out in the morning. Then they all went to bed. Hermione slept in her parent's room with her mother who had insisted. Ron took the spare room while her father slept on the sofa. He said that insisted though, Ron had tried to object, as they were the guests and just happy to have their little girl home.

~P~

It took another two weeks for the Granger's to settle their affairs, box up their things, and ship them back to the UK. They had enjoyed spending some time there and, after Hermione had found them again, managed to make the most of it. The Grangers had bought back their old house which miraculously was up for sale. Hermione suspected that someone back home had magically made that happen but didn't say it out loud. She was merely grateful although using such magic on those who could not fight back was not something she would usually approve of. But as they say desperate times call for desperate measures. Hermione's mother told her that although she did enjoy Australia England was her home and it was there that she wanted to be. The four of them flew home on a Tuesday and were welcomed at the airport by a large delegation of people. Harry and Ginny were at the front and hugged Hermione and Ron as soon as they stepped through the gate. Mr and Mrs Weasley were also there as well as Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Kingsley, Mrs Tonks with baby Teddy, Neville, Luna, and a few people Hermione didn't know by name rather than by sight.

After a lot of hugging and congratulations Hermione and her parents left for home. She hugged everyone goodbye before she left, saving Ron for last. The one person who had come with her and dropped everything. The person who had comforted her and made sure that things turned out how they had. She couldn't have done it without him. It was this that she told him as they embraced. Ron held her at arm's length, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know that I would do _anything_ for you. _Anything._ I'd say you're welcome but you don't even need to thank me," said Ron. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," said Hermione.

She kissed him before letting him go; wistfully wishing that she didn't have to. As Ron reached the car the Weasley's had managed to procure he turned back to Hermione and gave her a huge smile. She returned it and got into her parents car. Happy at last to be going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Challenges

Shipping Wars Competition: Romione Vs Harmony (HPFC) - Prompt #1: Quill (object)

HPFC Royalty Competition - 1,500w + Prompt 2. Cho Chang

The Gigantic Harry Potter Collectables Challenge - Azul Marino Ink: Blue Ink (object)

 **Word Count:** 3,103

* * *

The past few months had been wonderful. Hermione had her parents back and she was making the most of it. When she wasn't seeing Ron she wrote to him every day and he actually managed to write back which was the biggest surprise. Harry didn't write as he was staying with her and her parents until he could afford a place of his own. The Weasley's had offered for him to stay with them but he had confided in Hermione that he hadn't wanted to impose on their grief or be a burden on the family during such a troubled time. She and Harry had both visited the Burrow over the summer and Ron and Ginny had visited them at her parents. It was odd for them being in a muggle house and Ginny seemed to take it in her stride but it took a while before Ron was used to it. Harry and Ron had both been offered positions at the Ministry in the Auror office. They were currently in training and so Hermione and Ginny didn't see them as much. Hermione had been offered a position as well but she had turned it down. Instead she had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete her final year and Ginny, Luna, and Neville were all going to be there alongside her. The great thing was that her parents supported her as they knew how much her education meant to her. Hermione knew it would be hard to be away from them for such a length of time again but it would be worth it. She recalled how nervous she was when she went to tell them.

~P~

 _She stood outside the sitting room door, trying to muster up the courage to walk through it. In the room beyond her mother and father were sat as the news blared on the television. Harry had gone out to give them some privacy and Hermione was grateful. In all honesty she had no idea how they would react. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with them but this was her chance to try again. To finish her education. To make something of her life. Also she had left telling them until the last possible minute. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door._

 _"Mum, Dad. I need to talk to you about something."_

 _Her father lifted the remote and pressed the mute button. "What is it, sweetie?"_

 _"Well I'm not sure where to start. I have made a decision and I hope that you will both support me."_

 _"Of course we will," said Mr Granger. "Won't we, darling."_

 _Mrs Granger said nothing._

 _"In that case," said Hermione. "I would like to let you know that I am going back to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year."_

 _"What!" her mother exclaimed. "Why?"_

 _"Now come on, darling. You know that this is a good thing," said Mr Granger._

 _"Yes it is but I just feel like why not wait for a year. Then go back."_

 _"Because I want to go back this year," said Hermione a little frustrated. "I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear but I- I need to do this."_

 _Her mother stood up and pushed a stray strand of hair away from Hermione's face._

 _"Well then," she began. "I suppose we need to begin back to school shopping."_

 _Hermione hugged her mother, grateful for her blessing. Her father joined them and all Hermione could think was how blessed she was to have such wonderful parents._

~P~

Hermione stood on the crowded train station platform. Her parents were talking to Mr Weasley who had accosted them as usual. Hermione was standing with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville though didn't join in with the chatter. Mrs Weasley was fussing over Ginny as they waited. They had already loaded their luggage into a compartment on the train. Neville's grandmother wasn't far away, proudly boasting about him to one of her many acquaintances. Luna's father had already left but she didn't seem to mind, she was too busy excitedly telling them all of her great adventures over the summer searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and trying to understand why the Erumpent horn, which she thought was a Crumple Horned Snorkack's horn, hadn't repaired itself yet. As the clock ticked closer to eleven Ron took Hermione aside to say a proper goodbye. They wouldn't be able to see each other until Christmas which would be the longest time they had ever gone without seeing one another. In fact she wasn't sure what it would be like being at Hogwarts without her two best friends for the first time ever.

"I'll try and write as often as I can," said Ron. "You know I've never been good at that sort of thing."

"No but that's alright."

Ron gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Definitely."

The two of them walked back to the group to find that they had been joined by a few more people, including Cho Chang. She was engaged in a conversation with Harry though holding Michael Corner's hand. It seemed that she had come to see him onto the train. When Ron and Hermione arrived she gave them a small smile as did Michael. They greeted the others and had a wonderful conversation until they noticed the time. With only a few minutes to go she, Ginny, Neville, and Luna got onto the train. As it began to move they waved out the window, not stopping until the train had rounded the corner.

The four of them walked to their compartment though Neville and Hermione had to leave them and carry on down the train together. After accepting her place at Hogwarts for the year the usual letter had been sent along with a wonderful surprise – she had been made Head girl. Neville had been made Head boy which wasn't a surprise at all. He had, after all, lead the resistance within Hogwarts over the past year. The two of them gave the usual talk to the new prefects and sent them off on their duties. As they walked back to their compartment people openly stared, a few greeting Neville as he passed though most seemed intimidated. They walked in to find that Ginny and Luna had been joined by a few of their classmates who were technically now _their_ classmates. Neville knew them and introduced Hermione as she did not. They didn't stay for long and soon left for their own compartment.

Soon the lunch trolley came around and they bought as much as they wanted. As the day wore on people continued to stop by and say hello to Neville, Ginny, and Luna. They mainly stared in awe at Hermione which she found odd. She supposed that she understood the fascination but it wasn't something she particularly enjoyed. In the afternoon Hermione and Neville had to patrol the corridors for half an hour which was gratefully uneventful. Back in the compartment Neville and Ginny started a game of exploding snap with Luna. Hermione declined to join, preferring to read one of her new text books. Soon the sky turned dark and they changed into their robes. The train began to slow and they arrived at the train station, then taking the carriages up to the school. Most of them could see the Thestrals now. They were magnificent creatures but also a reminder of their loss and sadness.

Finally they arrived at the gates and walked up through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. They passed the four hourglasses, which displayed the house points, which had been newly repaired for the school year. After being seated for about ten minutes finally they saw Hagrid slip into the hall, giving them a wink, and new that the first years wouldn't be far behind. This year Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress and so it was Professor Sprout who led the first years into the hall. She sat the wooden stall down, placed the frayed sorting hat on top, and stepped aside. A rip near the brim opened and it began to sing. When it was done the new first years each stepped up to the stool in turn and tried on the hat which then shouted out their houses. Once the last student had been sorted food appeared on the plates in front of them. Hermione grabbed some food and joined in on the conversation.

"Congratulations on being made Head girl, Hermione," said a boy named Fredrick Finchley.

"Thank-you, Freddie." She smiled at him.

"And you Head boy, Neville."

"Thanks, I was a bit surprised so I hope that I do alright," said Neville.

"You'll be great," said Ginny to general agreement.

When dinner ended they made their way sleepily to the dormitories. This year Hermione would be sharing with Ginny, Parvati Patil, and a girl who had been in Ginny's year called Bethany. Lavender Brown hadn't come back. She hadn't survived the war and her absence hung in the air around her and Parvati. Lavender was the girl they had shared a dormitory with for six years and now she was gone. Hermione supposed that a lot of people may be in the same situation. A lot of people didn't survive the war and they were still feeling the repercussions of that. Hermione went to sleep thinking how lucky she was to still have her best friends. In no way was she untouched by the war but it certainly hadn't hit her as hard as others. For that she was selfishly grateful.

~P~

Over the next few weeks Hermione quickly stepped back into school life. She was taking more subjects than most people so didn't have as many free periods but that had never bothered her before and it wouldn't now. No the only thing that bothered her was… _No, don't think of it._ She had a friend in every class. In fact most of her time was spent in the company of Parvati. They had mostly the same lessons which was nice. She also had a lot of classes with Luna, Neville, and Ginny but they had quite a few of their own friends and so couldn't spend all of their time with her. It was a little lonely without Harry and Ron but at least she received regular letters from both. In their first six years together Hermione hadn't had much to do with Parvati. She had liked her but they weren't really close. Now it had changed. They two were the ones who didn't have their best friends with them anymore. They didn't really talk about it much; Hermione sensed that it was too painful for Parvati to think about.

It was Friday evening and the first trip into Hogsmeade was at the weekend. Hermione and Parvati were sitting beside the fire attending to some last minute homework. Parvati wasn't really paying attention, she was chatting away with Ginny and Bethany who were sat in the poufy chairs nearby. They were talking about what they were going to do first in Hogsmeade since it had been so long since any of them had gone. Hermione dipped her feather quill into her blue ink and wrote the concluding sentence of her Arithmancy essay. She'd had to buy everything new for the school year which was a little irritating. With a sigh Hermione pulled her Ancient Runes homework out of her bag and began the translation.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny. "Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Parvati and I are going down together."

"Great, maybe we could all walk down together."

"Who's we?" asked Parvati.

"You, me, Bethany, Hermione, Luna, and Neville."

"Sounds like fun. We could go to Madam Puddifoot's for lunch."

"I'm not sure Neville would enjoy that," said Hermione with a laugh.

"What wouldn't I enjoy?" asked Neville.

"Going to Madam Puddifoot's for lunch tomorrow," said Parvati.

"No, that sounds great! Do you mind if Hannah comes with us?"

"Hannah? Hannah who?" asked Bethany. She had a slight crush on Neville though he seemed oblivious.

"Hannah Abbott, she's really nice. We've been spending a lot of time together – well we always have really because we both love herbology."

"I love herbology too."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances, trying not to grin. It was well known that Bethany hated getting dirty which made herbology one of her least favourite subjects.

"Maybe you should join the herbology club then," said Neville.

"Sure!" said Bethany. "What time should we all meet tomorrow?"

"I said I'd meet Luna in the entrance hall at ten," said Ginny.

"Ten it is," said Parvati. "I can't wait! Where shall we go first? Maybe Honeydukes… or-or Gladrags or..."

Hermione smiled as her friends rambled on. She was excited to see Hogsmeade again; she just wished that she would be seeing it with her two best friends. At least she had Ginny, Luna, and Neville along with her new friends to experience it with.

~P~

They had walked down the long driveway to the little village earlier that morning. It was an extremely cold day, so they had wrapped up warmly, with rain falling at regular intervals. Regardless they enjoyed a nice lunch and then went off in smaller groups to do a bit of shopping. Hermione and Parvati were in the salon so that Parvati could get a haircut. They had already visited most of the other shops but most of their time had been spent in Gladrags and Tomes & Scrolls. It was nearing the end of the trip and they had promised to meet the others in the Three Broomsticks at around two. They made their way to the jolly pub, bought themselves some butterbeer, and found their friends sitting at a large table.

"Buy much, Lavender?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"Not really," Lavender replied with a sniff causing everyone to laugh as she was surrounded by bags.

"What about you lot?" asked Hermione.

"Not much. We had a look in Dogweed and Deathcap but they didn't have much in. Hannah got some new dragon-hide gloves though," said Neville.

"Zonko's is still closed which sucked," said Ginny. "Hopefully George will open a new store here soon. It was their plan after all."

There was a bit of a silence after this, everyone was thinking about Fred. "Well Ollivander's is open again which is a nice surprise," said Hermione.

"Oh yes," said Luna. "He wrote to me about it so we had to look in. He was there because he knew that I would be so we had a lovely chat. I made him a necklace to fend off wrackspurts and gave it to him as a thank-you for the flowers he sent me."

"That sounds lovely," said Hermione. She used to find Luna extremely annoying but she had grown on Hermione over the years. "Did you-"

Two hands had been placed over Hermione's eyes, cutting her off mid-sentence. By the sound of Ginny's exclamation the same thing had happened to her. The hands were sort of soft yet also weathered and warm.

"Guess who?" said a voice by her ear.

Hermione leapt up, holding onto the hands that had surprised her. There stood Ron and Harry with great grins on their faces. Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck immediately and they began to passionately kiss. Ron, who would pointedly look away, had eyes only for Hermione. He accepted her hug and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Ron with a smile.

Harry and Ginny stopped kissing and Hermione gave him a huge hug. She was extremely happy to see them both. They made room for them at the table and got another round of drinks. The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting about Hogwarts, for the benefit of Ron and Harry, and just generally joking around. When it got close to dinner they decided it would be best to walk back to the school. Ron suggested to Hermione that they hang back a bit and have a bit of time alone together. Parvati gave her a meaningful look and walked ahead with the rest of them. Ron took Hermione's hand and the two of them exchanged news of everyone at the Burrow and everything at school. When they reached the gate Ron whirled around and stood in front of Hermione. Behind him she could see Harry and Ginny saying a rather non-verbal goodbye.

"Well, have a good rest of the term. I'll see you hopefully during the next Hogsmeade trip?" said Ron hesitantly.

"Definitely," said Hermione. "You know it would be nice if you'd come to Slughorn's Christmas party with me this year. I'm not sure what date it is yet as it is a little early but I know that he will be throwing one."

Ron laughed. "I remember the last time you invited me to a party – that same party, in fact!"

"It didn't go too well the last time," said Hermione chuckling.

"No it didn't. But I'm sure that it will this time."

"Good. At least I know that I'll see you two times before Christmas now. I think Ginny was planning to invite Harry too so you might as well come together."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure we'll figure it out when the time comes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You say that but you two are never organised!"

"Yes we are! You're just hyper-organised."

"Or perhaps it just seems like that because I am _actually_ organised."

"Yeah right! You're just jealous because I am a free spirit."

At that Hermione had to laugh. "Alright, alright. We're both organised. Happy?"

"Yes, thanks."

A grin spread across his face and the two of them walked over to Harry and Ginny. Ron gave a small cough and the two of them broke apart. Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and then turned to Ron. He smiled and took her in his arms. Hermione clung onto him. She was a little surprised at her reaction because, for some reason, she really did not want to say goodbye even though she hadn't even expected to see him. When they broke apart Hermione was a little embarrassed to realise that she had tears in her eyes. She gave Ron a quick peck on the lips and hurried past the gates. Ginny had followed her and when they reached the top step they both turned around and gave Harry and Ron a little wave which they returned before turning on the spot and disapparating into the air.


End file.
